


Her first kill

by B_Rabbit14



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: She was always so kind, you would think that she would never hurt anyone. But sadly everyone has their breaking point...





	Her first kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wish could've happened to Ace's killer. He deserved to be punished, hope you enjoyed. I would like to know if you would like me to continue this, let me know in the comments! Thanks for clicking on the pile of trash! :)

Chloe felt something break inside her, she felt a insane amount of pain erupt in her chest. She couldn’t breath, she began to grow dizzy and nearly fell over. She knelt down beside his dying body and grabbed his once warm hand. Besides her Luffy had begun to wail loudly, tears began to fall from her wide brown eyes. She couldn’t cry out no matter how much she desired to.

_No… You promised you wouldn’t leave us…._

She pressed his hand against her cheek, hoping that he would somehow open his eyes and flash the both of them his well known grin. She wanted to hear him tell them that he was only joking and how they should have seen the looks on their faces.

But much to her dismay he didn’t open his eyes, his body lay motionless beside both young teens. Chloe bent down still clutching his hand in her’s and began to sob, she cried until she could cry no more. Once she had stopped crying she took a moment to actually looked at her brother’s body, she couldn’t stand the sight but couldn’t look away either. The thing that struck her the most was the giant gaping hole in the middle of his chest, the blood on her hands and lap that had fallen from Ace’s body. Then she felt such fury, so much anger that she couldn’t hold it in.

She slowly rose to a standing position and glared at her dear brother’s murderer, Akainu. It was a strange sensation to Chloe; for she had always been such a sweet child, to have so much anger towards one person was entirely new to her. But she could care less at the moment, all Chloe was able to think about was how much she wanted to end this man’s life. He had killed her elder brother and mentally wounded her younger one. He had to pay…

“Unless you would like to join you dearest brother I suggest you step aside and let me deal with Straw Hat.” He said in a low voice. Chloe only chuckled darkly before smiling wide, her eyes glimmering with the lust for blood. She lunged forward before drawing her sword and slashing hit across his chest, though even though she wasn’t thinking clearly. It shouldn't have affected him and as usual the wound should have just melted into hot magma, what no one expected was for it to make a clean cut across his chest.

Akainu’s eyes widened in shock as his hand clutched against the wound as blood spilled out. “I see… So you do have Conqueror’s Haki. Foolish child, it means nothing if you don’t know how to control it.” He muttered as he regained his posture, though Chloe didn’t give him enough time. In a matter of seconds she had launched herself at him again and knocked him over, she grabbed her sword and pointed it threateningly at Akainu’s neck. She leaned close to his face a demonic grin plastered on her face.

“I’m gonna have so much fun making you suffer…” She whispered her voice slightly distorted. She lifted her sword above her head and quickly plunged it deep into his chest, he let out a loud pained cry causing her smile to grow wider. She twisted the sword while it was still buried deep in his chest, “How does it feel, hm?” She giggled as he screamed again. “Just imagine how much pain I could put you through… “ She pondered out loud. Then looked around at the horrified expressions the other marines held on their faces as they took in the scene before them, she decided to ignore them as she turned her attention back to her victim. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered sweetly, “You brought this on yourself mister, if you had only let me and my brothers go nooooone of this would’ve happened.” She said in a singsong voice.

She slowly took out her sword and traced the tip of the blade up his chest nearing his throat, “As much as I would love to make you pay for what you’ve done, I should probably end this now…” She sighed, and stared into Akainu’s eyes, they were filled with such terror that she couldn’t help but feel delighted at the sight. His breathing was coming in shallow pants and was quite labored. She drove her sword into his neck, Akainu let out a strangled gasp and began to grab at her sword as it sat in his throat but to no avail. After a few seconds his gasping faded into silence….

Chloe blinked for a minute seeming to come to her senses, she looked around and for the first time since snapping she seemed to finally realize what she had exactly done.

“Wha…?” Seeing the horrifying scene before her, she took a few steps back as the marines took this as a chance to contain her. She looked around herself and her eyes fell upon Ace’s body everything came flooding back to her. She collapsed to her knees holding her head and let out a ear piercing shriek, causing all of her captors to fall unconscious. She continued to scream until her throat felt as if it was on fire, tears streamed down her face as she continued to cry despite being in the middle of a the battlefield. Her cries could be heard all around, no one bothered to approach her in fear she might react badly. Chloe knew she had done something terrible, as much as she knew she had avenged her brother’s death which seemed fair; she couldn’t shake the fact that she had actually killed someone…..

_ What have I done...?! _


End file.
